ronriseofkingsfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Rise of Kings 2
Spring project, Rise of Kings 2: The Imperial Era 5 "Ages" (1100-1800) *Medieval Era: the Castle Age (1100-1240) *Gunwpowder (1240-1380) *Renaissance (1380-1520) *Colonial Era (1520-1660) *Enlightenment Era (1660-1800) Factions: Byzantines *more efficient scholars *no ramp cost on mercenary recruitment *increased attrition damage China *Archers fire poisoned arrows *Increased city limit *Spwn 1 scholar with each university England *+wealth commerce cap *Ships have increased firing rate *Start with 1 Science researched France *+food commerce cap *start with 1 commerce researched *gunpowder-related technologies for free Bohemia *+tool commerce cap *start with 1 science researched *heavy infantry deal more damage to cavalry Burgundy/Dutch *Faster merchants *ships generate resource when not attacking or garrisoned *start with 1 science researched Hungary *more efficient scholars *cheaper military research *start with 1 commerce Austria *cheaper upgrading to cities *whenever a barracks is constructed, gain free light cav *+1 commerce Saxony *more efficient scholars *start with 1 science *universities are cheaper Bavaria *+timber commerce cap *Immune to happiness effects *cities grow faster Teutonic Order/Brandenburg *more efficient scholars *start with 1 science researched *Veteran gunpowder units hve their bonuses doubled Westfalen *+wealth commerce cap *start with 1 science *castles have added range Helvetia *attrition damage protection *immune to happiness effects *no ramp on supply dumps or defensive structures Japan *more efficient fishing boats *cheaper forts *cities generate wealth Mongolia *attrition damage protection *increased pop cap *whenever a nobles' court is constructed, gain free cav archers Denmark *+wealth commerce cap *start with 1 science *castles have added range Sweden *+ore commerce cap *start with 1 science *spawn 1 general whenever a fort is built; Norway *more efficient fishing boats *woodcutters more efficient *all whale spots revealed to you at the beginning of a game Poland *Redcued cost for upgrading to cities *heavy cavalry deal added damage to buildings *start with 1 commerce researched Portugal *more efficient fishing boats *start with 1 commerce researched *better results from trading at markets Russians *+timber commerce cap *increased attrition damage *attrition research is free Muscat *more efficient fishing boats *scavenge resources from fallen enemies *cheaper spies Yemen *attrition damage protection *merchants are tougher and have enhanced line of sight *scavenge resources from fallen enemies Maghreb *+wealth commerce cap *scavenge resources from fallen enemies *more efficient scout units Hejaz *faster merchants *scavenge resources from fallen enemies *can build anywhere not claimed by an enemy Delhi *Faster villagers *scavenge resources from fallen enemies *unit damage enhanced by religious research Vijaynagara *Archers fire poisoned arrows *Temple buildings are capable of healing friendly infantry nearby *+1 city limit Egypt *+food commerce cap *scavenge resources from dead foes *granary-based research is free. Scotland *castles have added range *start with 1 science, commerce and religion *library research is cheaper Naples and Sicily *+food commerce cap *can build 2 universities per city as opposed to just 1. Spain *Faster villagers *Immune to happiness effects *castles have added attack and rate of fire Ottomans *Reduced cost for upgrading to cities *scavenge resources from fallen enemies *free artillery units per forge built Safavids *Redcued cost for upgrading to cities *scavenge resources from fallen enemies *free archers/infantry whenever a barracks is built Crimea *attrition damage protection *scavenge resources from fallen enemies *whenever a settlement is assimilated, any lingering hostile civilian units defect to your side. Venice *Cheaper light ships *better results from trading at markets *higher commerce cap for all resources. Tuscany *more efficient scholars *start with 1 commerce researched *libraries and universities have no ramp. Papal States *Cheaper upgrading to cities *religious research 50% cheaper *commerce and science research costs are 33% cheaper, but 50% slower Piemont-Savoy *Cheaper upgrading to cities *start with 1 commerce New Jeoson *more efficient scholars *+1 city limit Croatia *attrition damage protection *start with 1 commerce *castles have added range Serbia *Redcued cost for upgrading to cities *higher attrition damage *cavalry deal more damage versus buildings Ayutthaya *+food commerce cap *+1 additional city *war elephant combat bonus Bagan *more efficient scholars *+1 additional city *war elephant bonus (?) Majapahit *Archers fire poisoned arrows *gunpowder units have some added speed *political research is free Melaka *+wealth commerce cap *gain resources from dead enemies *ports are capable of functioning as static point defences Aztec *more efficient scholars *units gain veterancy faster *units gain health from killing enemy units Genoa *+wealth commerce cap *start with 1 commerce done *towers have added range, and also hurt ships more Inca *Archers fire poisoned arrows *Units gain experience faster *Gain wealth from mines Powhatan *Faster villagers *Units are cloaked when not fighting *+attack versus gunpowder Cherokee *Faster villagers *Units regenerate health within your borders *Units are cloaked when not fighting Bonuses: Allocated through, 1 continental trait, then 1 individual trait and 1 uncommon trait shared with others: Technologies Science: #Classicism #Natural law #Mathematics #Chemistry #Biology #Optics #Empiricism Economics: #Caravan train #Linguistics #Cartography #Compass #Guilds #Banking and finance #Mercantilism Religion: #Monotheism #Organised Religion #Asceticism #Doctrinal Uniformity #Civil Religion #Reformation #Divine Right